fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lexis de La'Seurre
Summary An OC (Original Character) created by Dragon Tran and Rodrigo Silva. Lexis de La'Seurre was an experimented character for a drafted story. He reflects Rodrigo's personality and achievements in real life, while venturing through the realm of fiction. Lexis is one of the sub-protagonists of Eiyū no Taitō, '''otherwise known as '''Rise of Heroes. '''He is one of the commanders of his school, '''Hiryō. Background Born and enhanced at a special facility that intended to design the perfect assassin, Lexis was one of the best. A year before Lexis was officially counted as an assassin, the facility was destroyed by an unknown force. Later, Lexis was held captive in a cryogenic freezer until he finally unfroze, Lexis' container exploded and soon enough, he woke at where the Bronx, New York used to exist in. Taking this new life, Lexis adapted to his newly found home and environment, fitting into the crowd that he woke up in. When academies were founded, Lexis was discovered by the director of Hiryō. 'Witnessing his skills and abilities, Lexis, despite stealing from the academy, was accepted into the same academy he stole from. Personality A natural prankster, Lexis can be rather laid-back, lazy and overall, as he describes, chill. Yet, in battle, Lexis can become very ruthless, to the point of insanity. Mainly, Lexis is essentially the Deadpool of this universe. Power and Stats '''Tier: ' '''Name: '''Lexis de La'Seurre | Jester '''Gender: '''Male '''Origin: Eiyū no Taitō Classification: 'Human '''Attack Potency : ' 'Speed: ' 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human ' 'Striking Strength: ' 'Durability: ' '''Stamina: '''Extremely high. (Can last in fights for a very long time while focused on something else. Can resist absolute zero temperatures.) '''Range: '''Human melee. Extended with weapons. Several thousand meters with knife abilities. '''Standard Equipment: '''Synthesis (His knife.) | Two shotgun energy blasters. '''Intelligence: '''Extremely intelligent, possibly the smartest of the group, engineering, weapons and technical wise. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, light manipulation, spiritual manipulation, adept hand to hand combatant, energy manipulation, low tier regeneration, immortality (Type 1.), spiritual force manipulation, expert marksmen, ninjutsu '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: Infierno : '''With this technique, Jester can create fireballs from his knife and blow on them to propel them forward or allow the flames to superheat and consume a target or area. '''Rabia del Diablo : '''With this technique, Jester's mask lights up into superheated hellfire which he can then enhance his natural attacks with and his weapons attacks. This also gives him a natural boost to enhance his fighting ability. '''Iocura : '''This technique allows Jester to use his nigh-insanity against his opponents, blocking off psychic attacks and even becoming unpredictable to even himself. This enhances his fighting ability to the point of which if used too long, it will drive him into insanity permanently. '''Estrella Huelga : This allows Jester to send down a giant blast of superheated hellfire which spreads along an entire surface until it dies out. It can consume anything and is a risky attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: 'Keys: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip ' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Chi Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Insane Characters Category:LeonRaiden's Pages